96neko
96neko (96猫'' ; kuroneko'') to znana ze swojego silnego głosu i niskich not, przez które jest nazywana . Potrafi ona równie dobrze śpiewać bardzo słodkim, damskim głosem , np. w jej coverze Soratobazu. Często tworzy duety z bliźniakami Kagamine. Nieraz śpiewa parodie piosenek w duetach z Kagamine Len'em lub vipTenchou. Niektórym ludziom bardzo przypomina głos Romi Paku, koreańskiej seiyuu. Jest znana również z parodyjnych tekstów w piosenkach, dodatkowych linijek teksu oraz różnych , tak jak w "trick and treat" i "Aa, subarashiki Nyansei". 96neko podkreśliła na swojej stronie, że nie chce, aby ludzie nagrywali jej namahousou i rozprzestrzeniali je w internecie, jednakże nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby nagrywać je dla własnego użytku. Jej nowy album "Iris" został wydany 3 dni przed jej 20 urodzinami, chcąc tym podziękować swoim fanom oraz swojej matce za wspieranie jej przez cały czas.Ukończenie 20 roku życia w Japonii oznacza wkroczenie w wiek dorosłości. Lista coverów (2012.10.16) (Tylko dla społeczności) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) # "?Ib?-again-" (2012.11.30) # "Kagen no Tsuki" (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Oryginał z KurousaP) (2012.12.01) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Orange" (2012.12.24) # "Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" (2012.12.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, i vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. 96Neko, Au, Nana Mitani, Hanatan, Yuikonnu i Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Srit the Wrist" (Oryginał z KurousaP) (2013.01.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. 96Neko i Reji (2013.01.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.20) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. 96Neko i Kogeinu (2013.03.01) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist OP) (2013.03.12) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) –Wersja Iris- (2013.03.25) # "MOTHER" (Oryginalna piosenka z Oku Hanako) (2013.03.30) # "Risky Game" feat. 96Neko, nero i Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. 96Neko, Yamai i nero (2013.05.30) # "Alice in Musicland" (2013.06.08) }} Nieznany czas dodania Dyskografia |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Sayonara |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Find Out |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Mikazuki Hime |track5info = (Crescent Moon Princess) |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Kagen no Tsuki |track6info = (Last Quarter of the Moon) |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Cantarella |track7lyricist = KurousaP |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = }} (Gray matter Explosion Girl) |track7lyricist = Rerulili |track7composer = Rerulili |track7arranger = |track8title = Memeshikute |track8lyricist = Kiryuuin Shou |track8composer = Kiryuuin Shou |track8arranger = |track9title = Odoru Ponpokorin |track9info = (Chibi Maruko-chan ED) |track9lyricist = Sakuramomoko |track9composer = Oda Tetsurou |track9arranger = |track10title = Pokemon Ierukana? |track10info = (Did you say Pokemon?) |track10lyricist = Toda Shougo |track10composer = Tanaka Hirokazu |track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai no Ritorukurai |track11lyricist = sasakure.UK |track11composer = sasakure.UK |track11arranger = |track12title = For Fruits Basket |track12info = (Fruits Basket OP) |track12lyricist = Okazaki Ritsuko |track12composer = Okazaki Ritsuko |track12arranger = |track13title = DoReMiFa Rondo |track13lyricist = 40m-P |track13composer = 40mP |track13arranger = |track14title = Kawaranaimono |track14info = (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Insert Song) |track14lyricist = Oku Hanako |track14composer = Oku Hanako |track14arranger = |track15title = Akatsuki Arrival |track15info = (96Neko, Kogeinu) |track15lyricist = Last Note. |track15composer = Last Note. |track15arranger = |track16title = Yi Er Fanclub |track16info = (1, 2 Fanclub) (96Neko, vipTenchou) |track16lyricist = MikitoP |track16composer = MikitoP |track16arranger = |track17title = MOTHER |track17info = (Oryginalna) |track17lyricist = Oku Hanako, 96Neko |track17composer = Oku Hanako |track17arranger = }} Galeria |96nekonekomimi.png|96Neko widziana w jej coverze "Nekomimi Archive" |Jingle_Bells.jpg|vipTenchou, 96Neko, i Kogeinu widziani w ich coverze "Jingle Bells" Illust. by Mukkun |96neko kogeinu akatsuki arrival.nns2922013.png|96Neko (po lewej) i Kogeinu (po prawej) widziani w ich coverze "Akatsuki Arrival" }} Ciekawostki *Ma wielką obsesję na punkcie Lena Kagamine, co widać w jej coverach "Aa, subarashiki Nyansei" lub "Len-kun Nau!". *Ma również ogromną obsesje na punkcie tapioci. Często dodaje jej zdjęcia na twittera, oraz przerabia teksty piosenek aby ją uwzględnić *Jest bardzo niska, ma zaledwie 141.2 cm wzrostu. Właśnie z tego powodu jest znana za noszenie butów na obcasie, niekiedy sięgających nawet 20cm *Używa F-V620(SONY)/F-V420(SONY) dynamicznego mikrofonu oraz NT1-A(RODE)/ECM-23F5(SONY) kondersowego mikrofonu. *Jej system operacyjny to Windows7. *Jej kamerka internetowa to Logicool Qcam. *Nagrywa i miksuje swoje piosenki w Audacity. *Urodziła się w regionie Kanasai, obecnie żyje w Osace. *Jej grupa krwi to 0. *Nie lubi wielorybów. *Boi się oglądać "Spongebob Kanciastoporty" przez creepypastę. *Jej kot nazywa się Kuu-chan, natomiast pies Shi-chan. Najczęściej jednak publikuje posty na Twitterze związane z Kuu-chan. *Jest bardzo aktywna na Twitterze i ,,obserwuje'' swoich ,,obserwatorów'' *Jej ulubione jedzenie to tapioca, surume (suszone kawałki kałamarnicy), sałatka, kabayakisan (grillowany węgorz jako ciastka rybne) i ogórki kimichi. *Ma 18 kolczyków: 10 w lewym uchu, 5 w prawym uchu, 3 w wardze/na języku. *Nazwa "Team Pet Shop" pochodzi od nazwy członków: "neko" od 96neko oznacza "kot", "inu" od Kogeinu oznacza "pies", natomiast "tenchou" od VipTenchou oznacza menedżera sklepu. *5-tego czerwca 2012 roku jej community na NND jako pierwszy w historii osiągnął 256 poziom, najwyższy dostępny. *Pomimo jej niekobiecego charakteru, stosuje ona zaimek osobowy 私 (watashi), który jest uprzejmy i stosowany dla obu płci, a nie 僕 (boku) który częściej używany jest przez młodych chłopców oraz chłopczyce. *Jej ulubione magazyny to KERA i Utattemita Kei. *Nie lubi krewetek i cykad. *Jej ulubione kolory to czarny, biały, czerwony, niebieski i złoty. *Naturalny kolor jej włosów to czarny. Linki *Twitter *Pixiv *Blog *mixi *społeczny mixi *Blomaga *TmBox Odniesienia